Moonlight Shadow
by PurpleFlamesHurt
Summary: 2 years after the well sealed, Kagome thought that her life was starting to steady out, but she thought wrong. After an unexpected visit, Kagome finds herself in the middle of a war between the 4 points of Japan. Will she finally be able to find romance? Will she end up with yet another heartbreak? Rated M for violence, adult themes, and language. Kagome x Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1 New

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved.

 **Moonlight Shadow**

Strong, masculine, pale arms wrap around the black haired priestesses fragile torso. The tall youkai leaned down and gently nips at the corner of her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Be still, mate" She could feel his deep baritone voice on her ear, making her eyes widen in shock. She turns around in his arms so that she may get a good view of his majestic face. She was instead met with the evil eyes of Naraku himself. His blood red eyes bore down on her and he grinned at her sudden rush of fear.

"You can never get rid of me. You can try, but I shall resurface, Shikon Miko."

Kagome woke with a violent jerk. Familiar honey golden eyes looked down on her with worry and slight irritation.

"Oi! Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome sat up and rubbed her temples.

"I'm up I'm up. Gee Inuyasha, are you TRYING to wake up the whole village?" She groans out in a half whisper. His snort was her reply

"I'm not the one who was screamin'."

Kagome's eyes widen at that. "Wait… I was screaming? Oh kami…" Her voice fades as she thinks about her nightmare and shivers as she remembers the horrible nightmare.

"What were ya dreamin' about anyways?" He asks as he puts his hands in his sleeves, acting casual, but his eyes were filled with worry. Kagome grabs her white blanket and pulls it tighter to her chest, hoping to hide from the dead half demon, Naraku. Inuyasha looks down at her and his worry was now written all over his features.

¨I-I was dreaming about when I was telling you to- to um S-I-T¨ She spells out the word ¨sit¨ so that she doesn't accidentally make him ´sit´. Inuyasha sighs in relief that she doesn't use the command.

¨okay... well, I´ll go and walk around the village to make sure you didn't wake anybody else up with ya screamin´." Kagome smiles at his gesture and watches him leave through the mat-like-door

'He acts like he doesn't care, but I know he does. It's as obvious as the color white.' She shakes her head at the thought. 'No. We are just friends. We talked about this after I wished upon the Shikon No Tama.'

After Kagome came back from her three year absence in the future, she and Inuyasha decided to keep things as a friendship. Since they thought it would be best for their 'pack'. Their pack consisted of: Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Once Kagome asked Inuyasha if Sesshomaru was in their pack but he'd only say profanities and turn away. So Kagome let it go.

The sun was just starting to peek over the village as the raven-haired miko stretched. Groggily, she walked over to the door, making her way towards the larger hut. Kagome knocked on the wooden frame with a large yawn but didn't wait for an answer since Sango was always up at this hour anyways. Once she was inside, the smell of miso soup filled Kagome's nose and made her stomach growl.

The brown haired demon slayer walks out of the combined sleeping area with a large yawn. She pats her large stomach with a tired smile and wobbles towards the kitchen area. She wasn't shocked to find Kagome already eating her pre-made miso soup, but she was shocked to see a deep frown marring her usually calm and happy features.

"Kagome?" Kagome looks up at the older girl and forces a smile.

"Oh.. Good morning Sango."

Sango raises a chocolate brown eyebrow at her 'sister's' strange behavior. With a sigh, Sango plops down on the cushion opposite of Kagome. Kagome reaches over the oak table and slowly fills the small cup up with fresh green tea.

"Okay spill it." Sango finally breaks the silence as Kagome slides the cup over to Sango and sighs.

"It's just a dre-"

 _Don't tell the slayer._

Kagome's eyes widen and she stops mid-sentence as the strange voice speaks to her.

 _Don't let them know. Don't let them see. They don't even care. They don't love you._

"KAGOME!" Sango yanks hard on Kagome's arm, bringing the younger girl back to reality.

"What in the world happened to you?!" Sango demanded with her brows furrowed in worry. Kagome shakes her head and rubs her temples.

"I'm just tired and I kinda zoned out…" She bites her lip as she lies, hoping that Sango was still too weary to realize that she was lying.

"Okay.. Just don't be afraid to talk to me."

~~~~~~MS~~~~~~

The rest of the morning went by in a blur between picking herbs and talking to the elderly. Some of the elder women would try to pry into Kagome's love life. She would always just smile and dismiss the 'advice'.

With a sad sigh, Kagome makes her way towards Kaede's grave. She stops short as an unfamiliar figure sits at the head of the grave. Her white, waist long hair barely moves with the wind. The air in Kagome's throat leaves suddenly as the strange girl looks at her with her dead emerald eyes. The impossibly bright sun reflects perfectly off of her pale white skin, making her look like an angel.

"Even light has darkness." The angel girl says in the English language which Kagome, thankfully, understands. Kagome looks behind her shoulder before walking closer to the angel girl. "I don't understand. How do you know English?" Kagome asks the girl in English. The girl stands and turns towards Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but stare in awe at the remarkable beauty of the girl.

"You're a demon…" Kagome says to herself more than anybody else. The girl nods. "Then… what are you doing here in a human village?" It wasn't until after Kagome asked the question that she realized that the girl is wearing a long white kimono with golden flowers on the sides and on the bottom of the elegant dress. The sleeves are very long, longer than Inuyasha's robe. Only noble demons wear such elegant kimono's such as these.

"I am here to ask the Shikon Miko a question." The girls' calm voice rings through the small clearing as she speaks in the Japanese tongue. She stuffs her hands her sleeves and stands up taller.

"I am the Lady of the North. Lady Katsumi." She formally introduces herself with a curt nod of her head. She clears her throat and continues. "The West and the North have been in an alliance for longer than Inu no Tashio has been alive." Kagome recognizes the name as Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father.

"The South has decided to wage war on the three points of Japan." Her emerald eyes look away from Kagome's bright blue ones with great sorrow. Kagome stands there with more than shock. She could feel her knees weaken but she quickly recomposed herself. 'I can't look weak in front of the Lady of the North.'

"That's awful. From my knowledge, isn't the Lord of the South a dragon daiyoukai?" Katsumi looks back at Kagome with great surprise.

"Yes… You sure are educated for a human female…" Katsumi raises a white brow. "He didn't lie when he told me that you are a strange human…" Kagome could feel irritation growing inside of her but she easily suppressed it.

"So wait… Why are you telling me all of this, Katsumi-sama?" Katsumi lightly shakes her head at the pre-fix. "Just call me Katsumi, please. I'm telling you this so that it can save Sesshomaru the hassle of trying to explain this to you as he deals with the Demon Council. He has enough on his plate already."

Kagome could feel her heart stop and drop straight into her stomach. Katsumi raises her brow again at Kagome's suddenly pale face.

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru? As in stone cold Sesshomaru?" A small grin lights up Katsumi's features and Kagome was debating whether to run for the hills now or just pass out.

"That's the one." Kagome could hear her grandmother calling her name as Katsumi made Kagome's fears a reality.

"Oh, and just a reminder, be sure to keep your emotions in check. Us Inuyoukai can smell emotions and lies." Kagome almost fell over at that. Katsumi covers her mouth with her sleeve as she giggles lightly at the Miko's reaction.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru that the Shikon Miko is looking forward to work alongside us and that you are ready to be picked up and brought to the Western Castle." Katsumi laughs out loud as Kagome literally falls to the ground. Katsumi walks over to Kagome and picks Kagome up with ease and gracefulness. She carefully sets her on her feet once again and hugs Kagome.

"It was a pleasure to officially meet the Shikon Miko who rid this world of the horrible evil that was once Naraku."

 _That's what she thinks_

'It's that voice again!' Kagome looks around her frantically but then shakes her head. Katsumi cocks her head to the side in a sign of obvious confusion.

"Eh.. I'm just a little tired that's all. Nothing to worry yourself over. But umm.. Thank you Katsumi-sa.. Katsumi. The pleasure was all mine." Kagome bows low for a few seconds before straightening her posture again. A small smile lights up Katsumi's flawless features as a cloud forms underneath her feet, lifting her to the sky and whisking her off towards the West.

"What have you just gotten yourself into Kagome?"

((End Chapter))

A/N: Hey guys! I know this first chapter seems to be pretty much everywhere, but the second chapter will be a lot more smoother I swear. Just bear with me please! This is all a learning experience and my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving You

**A/N: OMG I am soooooo sorry for the late update! Things have been super hectic so I'm trying to write more! bear with me!**

 **Chapter 2; Leaving You**

Kagome practically drags her feet as she walks back into the expanding village. Her head hangs low, creating a curtain of midnight black hair around her face. Villagers would stop and stare but then continue on with their daily chores.

'Can I go two seconds without having to fight? I swear, these demons are going to be the death of me one way or the other.' Kagome shakes her head and rubs her temples as a headache starts to kick in.

The sound of bare feet slapping on the hard dirt road brings Kagome out of her thoughts. 'Great.'

"Oi! What the hell Kagome?!" A blur of red lands directly in front of Kagome, forcing her to stop. "Where did ya go? I thought you wanted to meet up at the well?" Inuyasha looks down at her with a brow raised as Kagome fidgets with the sleeve of her priestess kimono. Over the years Inuyasha called that her "tell" whenever she wants to say something but doesn't know how to say it.

"Well, I went to Kaede's grave sight today and I met an... unexpected visitor." Kagome bites her lip as Inuyasha's anger rises. His left hand reaches over to his right side and grabs the hilt of Tessaiga. Kagome could feel the headache increasing tenfold.

"Where are they? Are you hurt? Did they steal anything? What'd they want? What'd you do?"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha grunts loudly as he falls deep into the dirt path, creating a large crater underneath him.

"I was trying to tell you what happened, but you won't let me speak! Just SIT down and calm down!" She yells at him and Inuyasha plummets deeper into the earth. With a loud sigh and another massage to her temples, Kagome continues.

"As I was saying," She ignores the coherent grumbles coming from the crater. "The Northern Lady was sitting at Kaede's grave." The grumbling stops as Inuyasha sits up and jumps out of the crater to stand directly in front of Kagome.

"What did the North dog want?"

"She said that she wanted to meet the Shikon Miko in person and that she wanted to warn me that Sesshomaru-sama will be coming to pick me up and take me to the West." a growl rips out of Inuyasha's throat but she continues before he can say anything.

"Inuyasha," She leans in and whispers, becoming very serious suddenly "The South is waging war against the other three points of Japan. Katsumi said that they needed my help. I will be going with him. I can't just sit back and not help them." Inuyasha sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Kagome…" He sighs out, making Kagome's curiosity rise. "Ya know that Sesshomaru and I don't get along. Why would you willing want to work WITH him? He tried to kill you more than once!" Kagome raises an eyebrow in annoyance.

"He's the one that gave you Tensaiga to help make Tessaiga stronger. Plus he even helped us defeat Naraku-"

Kagome stops mid-sentence as her throat tightens around the foul demons name. She clears her throat and continues

"Anyways, Inuyasha, I WILL help Sesshomaru-sama with or without your support. I suggest you pick your sides now before it's too late." Kagome walks past Inuyasha, keeping her eyes focussed on the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango sighs as she hears the frantic knocking on her door frame. She bends down and gently places her son on a pillow before turning around to see who's at the entrance of her and Miroku's hut. She wasn't shocked to find Kagome, but the look on Kagome's face did shock Sango.

"I need you to tell me everything that you know about yokai politics."

"I don't know a whole lot… But I can tell you everything that I do know." Sango leads the way into her living area and takes a seat on one of the toffee colored pillows across from her friend-like-sister.

"Before I tell you, why do you all of a sudden need to know?" Sango picks up her newest born, Manabu, and places him gently on her lap as Kagome fidgets with the sleeve of her Miko hakama.

"The south is… waging war-"

"Against the four points…" Sango finishes Kagome's sentence for her, making Kagome raise an eyebrow in question.

"I remember when we were hunting for the Sacred Jewel Shards, you were reading out loud about something called "The Great War" or something. I've been wondering what that was about. I guess we get to live to see it."

"Now that you say something, I do remember reading that in one of my history text-books" Kagome thinks back to when she read the book but draws a blank.

"Ugh! I can't remember what else the book said! That was about four years ago… I wish I kept some of my history books here." Kagome groans in annoyance, causing Sango to giggle.

"Kagome-chan, it was probably best that you didn't. Imagine what would happen if they got into the wrong hands. Chaos would erupt." Kagome couldn't help but nod in agreement. Sango was right. She could end up changing the future. Her being in the Feudal Era is bad enough.

"When it comes to yokai politics though, I don't know a lot. I only know what pretty much everyone knows. Let's see… Sesshomaru-sama is the Lord of the West, unmated and refusing a mate, which is very rare for a Lord. Katsumi-sama is Lady of the North and she shares her throne with her younger sister, Sayuri-sama. At least I think that's her name. Katsumi-sama lost her mate a couple years ago in a battle against the South. The Eastern Lord is Orochi-sama. A snake daiyokai. He is mated to Riko-sama, also a snake. The Southern Lord is Tatsuya-dono. A large dragon daiyokai. He is currently unmated, but he has the most concubines out of all of the previous Lords and Ladies.

Together, the four Lords and Ladies rule the four points of Japan. Tatsuya-dono is wanting to become the ruler of all four points of Japan, thus ruling all of Japan."

"But the why are there four rulers instead of one?"

"My guess is to lessen the stress of ruling over such a large mass of land."

"Then why does Tatsuya-sama want so much power?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan… but that's all I know. Female human's are not educated in this time remember? Even yokai females are not educated, that is unless their family is of much wealth." Sango lifts her head as Miroku walks into the living area. They share a small, loving smile before Miroku goes into their sleeping chambers. At this moment, Manabu yawns very loud, causing the girls to giggle.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Kagome laughs as Manabu yawns again. Sango stands with a grunt and balances the sleepy child on her left hip. Kagome pulls Sango into a tight hug.

"Thank you. I-" Kagome stops herself from telling her sister-like-friend that she would be leaving to go to Sesshomaru's Castle soon. Instead she just smiles and kisses Manabu's forehead and exit's the small hut.

Three days passed and Kagome felt something tugging on her holy reiki. She sends the young children away as she makes her way towards the Bone Eaters Well. Once she makes it to the well, she is met with the familiar face of the Northern Lady. Katsumi turns her head and smiles brightly at the priestess. Her emerald eyes warm up instantly as she walks over to Kagome and wraps her up in a hug. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escapes her throat.

"To what do I owe this special visit, Katsumi-sama?" Kagome asks with mock formalities, causing Katsumi to giggle.

"Oh how you injury this one with your mockery" Katsumi smiles at Kagome briefly before becoming serious. "The reason why I have come on such short notice is due to the war advancing a lot faster than we had planed. It would seem that we will need the priestesses power sooner than we expected and hoped." Kagome freezes in her place, too shocked to move. "I am here to take yourself to the Western Palace in place of Sesshomaru-sama. If it is alright with you, I would recommend we leave this instant so we can make it before night fall." Katsumi looks at Kagome with a stoic expression. All emotion wiped clean off her face. Kagome takes a look behind her shoulder, over to the village. With a sad sigh she closes her eyes and turns towards Katsumi, causing Katsumi to raise an elegant eyebrow in question.

"I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3: Proving Myself To You

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter since I made you guys wait so long for the second one. If you want, you can go follow my Tumblr account: PurpleFlamesHurt.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 3 of Moonlight Shadow!**

 **Last time:** Kagome takes a look behind her shoulder, over to the village. With a sad sigh she closes her eyes and turns towards Katsumi, causing Katsumi to raise an elegant eyebrow in question. "I'm ready."

 **Kagome's POV**

I watch as Katsumi reaches inside her kimono and pull out a carefully wrapped purple package. I notice the golden peacock pattern on the cloth and I can't help but stare at the details of the beautiful package. I look back up to Katsumi's face and I feel my face grow red as Katsumi laughs lightly.

"Aw! How cute!" Katsumi laughs out, causing me to groan and hide my face in my hands. She only laughs harder.

"Can you just please tell me what you are doing? Katsumi- _sama_ " I tease her with the prefix and she immediately stops laughing. She unwraps the elegant package with incoherent grumbles and side remarks.

She pulls out a blush pink kimono with golden embroidery and sakura blossom designs. She drapes it over her forearm as she pulls out the olive green obi that I guess goes along with the kimono.

"It's… extravagant…" I say as I practically drool over the outfit. Katsumi smiles so brightly that it reaches her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so. Because this is yours."

I had to stop and try to remember how to stand for a couple of seconds. After I regained myself though, I looked over the outfit still draped over her arm. She walks behind me and starts to help me undress.

"Don't worry if you don't know how to tie the obi. I'll help you." She says as she slides my hakuma off my slender shoulders. I shiver at the sudden chill I feel on my bare back and because the only person i've been naked around, that was intended, was Sango and Shippo.

Before I know it, I'm already dressed in the beautiful kimono. I raise my arms and marvel in how much i can move freely and not be restricted to short movements. I turn around and hug Katsumi tightly. She giggles and returns the gesture.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." Katsumi smiles down at me and reaches into her sleeve. I eye the white crescent moon pendant dangling off of a silver chain with two scarlet red jewels next to the pendant. "One last thing. This necklace is made so that Sesshomaru or I will know where you are if anything amiss happens to your person." I nod as she clasps the necklace into place. The pendant lays perfectly above the swell of my chest. I smile at her and she grabs my hand.

"We shall leave now. Unless you intend to speak with your intended mate?" Her innocent words stab me like a knife in the heart but I quickly recover, but not quickly enough for her to not be able to smell my sudden sadness. I speak up before she can ask anything else.

"No. He's a grown man. He'll get over it." I say with unintentional venom in my words, but they are true. Katsumi gives me an unbelieving look but doesn't press on. A cloud forms underneath our feet and before I know it, we are in the air heading to the Western Palace.

 **Sesshomaru's POV:**

I pinch the bridge of my nose as yet another servant tells me that the Miko has yet to arrive. I give that blasted female ONE job and it takes her three damn days to pick up a human? Feminine chuckles wake me from my thoughts and I growl lowly at her. Her chuckles turn into a snarl at me and I roll my eyes at her and continue reading one of the many scrolls about how they need more supplies since the last attack from the South was very devastating to the villages on the Western border.

"Sesshomaru, you need to relax more. I worry about the health of my son." I turn cold eyes at her and she hides her grin behind her kimono sleeve.

"If you worry so much then why don't you leave this Sesshomaru alone?"

"Oh how your words injury me!" She says with mock sadness. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at her again. "You would think stopping at that little village once a moon cycle to see the little Miko will please you enough." I glare at her from my desk as she sits in the corner of the room practically enjoying my stress.

"This Sesshomaru was simply just checking in on how well Rin's training has been going." I hold back a couple other words as I glare hard at her. She rolls her eyes.

"That I do believe, Sesshomaru, but why did it take you three days?" I look away from her interrogating gaze and look down at my scroll again. Yes, I would stay at the village longer so that I could watch the young Miko. She has always held somewhat of an interest to me. She is not like other females that I have met.

"Do I have a mating ceremony to be planned?" I hear the humor in her voice as she stands up and walks over to the shoji screen doors that open up to the hallway. I glare at her as I release some of my yoki. "You're no fun." She says with a sigh and exits my study. I almost smile at the now peace that is in my room.

"The miko shall be arriving soon…" I stand up from my low desk and walk over to the balcony that overlooks the entrance of the palace. I sniff the air as her scent slowly fills the air.

"Sakura blossoms and vanilla…"

 **Kagome's POV:**

We fly over a very large and apparently rich village that Katsumi told me was just outside of the palace but I still don't see the palace walls yet… I feel my heartbeat quicken and fall into my stomach as Katsumi slows the pace of her cloud. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles down at me.

"Don't be nervous. It's only Sesshomaru-sama." She winks at me and I snort at her.

"Yeah… It's ONLY the King of Ice…" Katsumi laughs out loud at my joke, but it's still pretty true.

"I'll try to be around you two as much as possible. I can keep him in line don't fret." I nod once and look at the large dark red oak walls that looks to be taller than two giant yokai orgers. Where the gate is, is two large red pillars with golden engravings with crescent moons on the top of the pillar. I look down at my necklace and hold the pendant in my palm. The cold pendant calms my nerves and helps me relax. I hear Katsumi giggle.

"That pendant is made out of Sesshomaru's yoki. So when you touch it he can fe-" Her words are cut off short as Jaken the little toad comes running out of the castle like a bat out of hell towards us.

"Lady Katsumi-sama!" He calls out to us very loudly. With a sigh, Katsumi lands us down in the courtyard and Jaken starts screeching about something but my mind is focused on the beautiful red and gold castle directly in front of me. From the outside, it looks like there are two floors. Every other window has a decent sized balcony made out of marble.

I snap out of daydream as Jaken waves his staff of two heads in front of my face. I glare darkly at him and he only gets more angrier.

"Human! Who do you think you are glaring at me? I am a noble and you should be bowing down to me!" Jaken squawked out, causing my anger to rise.

"Jaken" A deep baritone voice fills the clearing making everything seem to stop in it's place. Jaken blabbers something but I don't pay attention as he runs away. I watch as Sesshomaru walks gracefully over to where Katsumi and I are standing. My eyes gaze over his built form. He's gotten more muscle mass since the last time i've seen him. I notice his hair is in fact different from Inuyasha's. His is more white, while Inuyasha's is more of a silver. I look up at his eyes and see how they look like honey. I snap myself out of my daze, again, and grab the pendant in my palm. I notice for a split second his lips quiver upwards, but then they go back to the familiar tight line.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know why you have taken so long to retrieve the young Miko?" His gaze hardens on Katsumi as she laughs behind her sleeve.

"Why Sesshomaru-kun-" He growls at the prefix "-I was watching the strong Miko perform her daily duties, and I must have lost track of time." She smirks at him and I notice her eyes read of mischievous "You would know the struggle, right Sesshomaru?" I feel my reiki slowly surface as Sesshomaru releases some of his yoki. I have to close my eyes and ignore the small pain in my chest due to his yoki. Katsumi releases her yoki in response, doubling the yoki in the area. All of the other yokai in the courtyard have left and taken cover somewhere. I grit my teeth as they start growling at each other and raising their yoki higher. The pain in my chest triples and it takes me to the ground. I grip my chest as my reiki explodes out of me in a purple and pink aura, ceasing the growling.

"W-Would you… knock it off?!" I yell at them as more reiki leaks out. Within seconds, the yoki vanishes and so does my reiki. I sigh in relief and open my eyes. I almost laugh at their expressions but i look at them strangely. Katsumi gives me a proud smile while Sesshomaru continues to glare at the side of her head.

"What?" I finally say as I swallow a lump in my throat.

"I knew you weren't like the dead priestess. I'm starting to think that maybe you're not even her reincarnation. Just merely a look-alike" She gives me a wink and walks past Sesshomaru. I look up at Sesshomaru and his eyes are so ice cold that it causes a shiver to run down my spine.

"Hn" He turns on his heels and heads for the entrance behind Katsumi. He stops and looks over at me over his shoulder. "I would suggest you follow for this will be your home for a while. I won't show you around twice." He turns around again and keeps walking. I have to run to meet up with him. I walk a couple paces behind him and I can't help but smile.

So far, it's going great! I'm pretty sure I shocked him and Katsumi both today with what I'm capable of and that's just the beginning. Maybe me being here will help me get over Inuyasha? I hope it gets him to be able to find someone and fall in love with. I feel a stab in my heart as I imagine him finding someone knew. I didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was stealing glances at me until he finally broke the silence.

"Is that not pleasurable for you?" He asks softly as he raises a graceful eyebrow. I sputter and quickly shake my head

"N-No! I mean… yes it is. I'm just thinking about… home." I don't tell him that I'm referring to Inuyasha. I honestly doubt he'll care anyways. He looks forward.

"My half-brother is an idiot for taking the things he had for granted."

I stop in my tracks as his words sink in. Is he trying to comfort me? Does he actually… care?


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings?

**A/N:**

 **Last time:** "My half-brother is an idiot for taking the things he had for granted." I stop in my tracks as his words sink in. Is he trying to comfort me? Does he actually… care?

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Kagome's POV**

Sesshomaru leads me into the huge palace. I notice the spruce wood floors and the cream colored walls outlined by dark red oak. The ceiling is so high up that Sango could fly Kirara comfortably in these halls. The main doors almost touch the ceiling of the first floor with their dark red oak color and golden engravings. The entrance has a beautiful sculpture of an Inu taiyokai in its true long rows of stairs cascade downwards to either side of the room with marble railings and dark oak steps covered with a scarlet red carpet.

We walk towards the stairs and i can't help but watch his hair sway back and forth with every step he takes. I look around and notice different breeds of yokai scampering around the floor carrying different things. I notice a fox yokai that looks to be about fifteen and has light auburn hair with bright hazel eyes. She keeps her eyes cast downwards but we make eye contact and she bows lowly at me which confuses me. I turn to look at Sesshomaru but find him staring at me from the top of the stair case. I bite my lip and look over at the girl again.

"Sesshomaru? Why do they bow at me? I'm not anything special." I say with confusion showing in my eyes.

"Miko. You are not just another Miko. You are the Shikon Miko that defeated Naraku and set some of these yokai here free." He explains to me with no emotion in his voice or facial expression, but his eyes look like he is trying to read me.

"Come. This Sesshomaru will show you to your room and the bathing area. After you have situated yourself, a servant will help guide you to the healers room." Before I can say anything, he turns around and walks down the long hallway. I watch the doors carefully and try to guess which one is going to be mine, but after the tenth door I gave up.

He stops suddenly without a warning which causes me to run right into his muscular back. I stumble backwards a couple of steps before I regain my balance. I feel my cheeks warm and I look down at my feet in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Your room." He looks at the door to my right before he turns around and looks at me. "The bathing house is at the end of the hallway." He looks in my eyes, searching for something. I bow low.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for showing me around even though you are busy." I straighten my back and notice that his eyes show shock but the rest of his face denies the shock. He starts to walk past me but stops when we are shoulder to shoulder.

"Don't use the unnecessary pre-fix. It does not fit you." I gasp in shock and turn around only to find him already gone. I sigh and slide the door open and stand completely still in absolute shock.

The room is in a soft toffee color with dark oak floors. In the center of the room is a large bed raised from the ground covered in a crimson red silk comforter and four white pillows. In the right corner near the door is a small table with two pillows the same color as the comforter on the bed. The table is the same color as the floor. To the right of the bed is sliding shoji door that I would imagine leads out to the balcony. There is a small dresser made out of dark oak that is to the left of the bed. I find myself walking over to it and opening one of the top drawers. Much to my surprise it is already filled with kimonos and obi's.

The first kimono is a silken crimson red color with a white obi next to it. The color reminds me of Inuyasha's Cloth Of The Fire Rat. A sharp pain in my chest takes me to the floor with the kimono. I curl up in a ball and hug the kimono to my chest as sobs rack my already weak body.

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I almost make it to the bottom of the stairs when I sense her deep sorrow through my yoki that is in the necklace around her neck. It doesn't take long for the scent of salt and cherry blossoms fill my nose. I must admit, her scent is very enticing.

I dismiss the thought and keep walking down the stairs. Three servant's walk past me and bow lowly before continuing on with their daily chores.

"Akiko." I call to the servant that caught Kagome's interest earlier before. She stops and turns towards me.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Wh-what can I do for you?" She asks as she bows lowly.

"You are now the Shikon Miko's personal servant. Make sure she is alright." I watch her face light up and she smiles big at me. I hold back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama!" She hands a basket full of towels to one of the other servants and rushes up the stairs to the Miko's room. I watch her go and smell the air. It would seem that the Miko is still very much distressed. A growl rips from my throat, causing the other servants to flee from the room.

"That damn half-breed is still on the Miko's mind and causing her such pain. He will surely pay." I hear a feminine chuckle from behind me and I recognize the scent. I bite back another growl.

"Oh Sesshomaru. You're such a horrible liar." Katsumi's emerald green eyes seem to be interrogating me so I look away. She walks up closer to me with a hand on her chin as she tries to read my expression.

"You say that you don't have anyone to protect, but yet you just made your personal servant Kagome's personal servant." I see her try to hold back a childish laugh.

"The Miko needs to be helping my villagers. Not locking herself in her room to sulk about her failed love life with my half-brother." The cruel words come out too easily but I can't deny the truth that is in them. She will eventually get over him.

"Then don't you think that maybe you should help her get over her past love?" she whispers lowly, knowing that I would be able to hear her.

"I have no interest in a mate. Let alone a human one." I glare at her. "I don't need yet another person to tell me to find a mate." At that I turn around and walk towards my study. I need to get some work done. Why do I have the feeling that I won't be able to get much done with the Miko around?

I rub my temple as I sit on my pillow in front of my desk. I open a new scroll that was set on my desk and read it's contents. It would appear that the Eastern Lord and Lady want to visit and see the Shikon Miko. I hold back the deep urge to growl but instead I pull out a writing utensil and a blank scroll.

 _Your visit is always welcomed in the House of the West, but I would advise you wait a moon cycle to see the Miko. Her assistance is vital in the healing of my people at the moment._

 _Signed, Lord Sesshomaru of the West._

I roll the scroll up and call for a messenger to take the letter and deliver it immediately. He nods, bows, then takes off.

I close my eyes as the headache dulls. I hear my mother's footsteps coming towards my study and from the smell of scent, this is going to be an interesting conversation.

My thoughts are interrupted as my mother slams the shoji screen wide open before stepping inside and slamming it back shut. The last slam causing the door to come off it's track and break it. I raise an eyebrow at her sudden and unnecessary outburst.

"Enlighten me, dear son,-" Here we go. I try not to roll my eyes "-just why was the Miko in her room crying her eyes out? Just what did you do?" I stand up from my desk as she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"The hanyou is at fault. This Sesshomaru does not enjoy the sound of one's wails." I give her a hard look before sitting back down at my desk. "Since when did you, mother, care about human's?" I hear her clear her throat and sit herself on some of the cushions in the corner of the room. She used to rock me in her arms while she sang soft lullabies to me as my father was working. It was quiet peaceful.

"Well, ever since Rin started to live here permanently as one of your own, I thought that she would be my only grand-child. So I started warming up to the species." She pulls a fan out of her kimono sleeve and fans herself. "That Miko on the other hand, saved ALL species from slavery or worse." I see her smirk from the corner of my eye "She will make a fine mate someday."

I growl lowly at her.

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: To all the people that are worried this is going to be a short story, it's not. I'm hoping there to be AT LEAST 30 chapters or more. More would be the goal. Please follow this story so you can be notified when a new chap is up! Reviews are appreciated! I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Learning My Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters.

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Kagome's POV**

My sobs seemed to have died out as I pick myself up to a sitting position on the floor. I pick the tear stained kimono up and place it on my bed. I hear a soft knock on the door, waking me up from my daze of the past.

"Come in." I call back as I wipe the remaining tears off my cheeks. The little servant girl I saw before walks in and bows lowly to me. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly and try to think of something to say.

"You um… Don't have to do that." The girl stands straight up and looks at me with confusion.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, Miko-sama, if I may speak." I nod my head at her to give her permission to speak, but she doesn't need permission to speak around me. "My name is Akiko and I was just recently appointed to be your personal servant. If you need anything-" She bows low again "-please feel free to ask. Even if it's advice." I smile at her kindness.

"Thank you. You can just call me Kagome. I'm totally fine with that." I watch her face visibly brighten at my words and I smile at her innocence.

"Kagome-sama… Sesshomaru-dono wants you in the healers room to heal our wounded and then visit the village just outside the castle walls." She bows then steps out of my way and gestures towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

We walk down the long hallways in comfortable silence. I notice the decorations lining the walls and smile a beautiful painting of a large white dog cuddled around a small child. The image reminds me of Sesshomaru and Rin-chan. The little girl has always seemed to followed Sesshomaru around like he is her father. I shake the thought out of my head and continue walking down the hall.

Akiko turns suddenly down a hall and stops in front of double shoji screen doors. She opens one door and gestures me inside.

"I'll be waiting here outside for you. Go in and speak with Nobuatsu-sama. He is the healer here." I nod and walk into the white colored room but the air in my lungs escape me as I look around the large room. There has to be about 30 injured yokai in here and their bodies are revoltingly injured.

I walk past a man who looks a little older than I am and I notice that his left arm was torn off his body and the left side of his face is scratched terribly. His blood causes his light blue hair to stick to his forehead and his uninjured eye is closed in pain. I bite my lip as I look over his injuries again. Without realizing it, I place a hand on top of his head and my other hand on top of his shoulder where his arm was torn off.

My hands begin to glow a light pink as I heal his wounds. The pained look in his face changes to comfort as his yoki begins to continue healing his wounds on his own. I remove my hand from his head and run my hands down his newly detached arm. I sigh as the glowing simmers down and disappears back into my hands. I stretch my back and let out a grunt.

"T-The Shikon No Tama Miko… You really are here…" I hear a surprised voice behind me and I turn around to be met with a horse hanyou who has a very shocked and somewhat terrified look on his dark colored skinned.

He wakes himself out of whatever daze he was in and examines my body head to toe with his golden brown eyes. I feel a shiver run down my spine underneath his gaze and try to shrink away from him. He 'hmms' and turns back to one of the patients.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me work or are you going to help these yokai?" He asks with no emotion in his voice. I clear my throat, causing him to look at me over his shoulder.

"I am Higurashi Kagome," I blurt, causing the medical aid to stop and look at me. "keeper of the Shikon No Tama, and destroyer of the vial hanyou, Naraku." Gasps sounded from those listening and one by one they shock me by bowing lowly at the waist. Even the horse hanyou bowed.

"We ask you, Kagome-sama, to heal our injured castle."

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? Lol I doubt it, but this is a short chapter I know, but I really needed to post a chapter. It's been awhile since the last time I updated so here you guys go! Please Rate and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 What You Do To Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only my OC's

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome wipes the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she finishes healing a young pink haired inu pup. One of the healers walk up to her and gives her a cup of water to drink. Kagome takes it with a nod and downs the cup of cool liquid.

"Arigato…" Kagome plops herself down on one of the empty cots and looks around the almost empty room.

It has been 2 weeks since she had come to the palace and helped heal the injured. Since she would work late into the evenings, she would eat with the other healers then go back to healing. She rarely went into her designated room to sleep. Most of the time she would stay up all night and go days without sleep. Now, the lack of sleep is starting to take it's toll on both her body and her mind.

The healer that gave her the cup of water bends down low towards Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, we can heal the rest on our own. We thank you for the hard work. So please, go get some rest. The moon is already high." The healer that is named Hak whispers in her ear.

"Hai, arigato, again. If you need my services again, you know where to find me I guess…" She stands from the cot and hands him the cup as she stumbles towards the door. As the door opens, she is met with the friendly face of Akiko. Her auburn hair is tied up in a knot on the top of her head and her yellow eyes look brighter than usual.

"Kagome-sama! We are so thankful that you healed so many of us in such a short amount of time!" Her smile widens and Kagome smiles back in a sleepy way.

"I-it was no trouble… at all…" Akiko catches Kagome before she collapses on the floor. Akiko looks around the hallway while holding Kagome under the arms in an awkward position. She spots one of the servants walking down the hallway and her spirits lifted.

"Leiko-chan! Help me carry Kagome-sama to her room." Leiko drops the basket that was filled with more kimono's and matching obi's for the Miko. She races to down the hallway and grabs the Miko with ease.

Leiko's lilac hair brushes Kagome's nose as she slowly carries her and causes Kagome to sneeze. Both girls loose their grip on Kagome and a loud thud sounded as the poor Miko crashed onto the marble floor. Both girls exchange exasperated before bending down to try and pick Kagome up again.

Before they could even touch Kagome, a flash of white zooms past them and Kagome is laying in the arms of their Lord and master.

"S-Sesshomaru-dono!" They both gasp out and bow lowly. Sesshomaru resists the urge to rip their heads off for not handling Kagome with the utmost care.

"Explain." He orders to them and they both start rambling about how Kagome has lost consciousness due to her lack of sleep and over use of her reiki. Sesshomaru fights the urge to roll his eyes at her idiocy.

"Silence." The two kitsune immediately shut up and bow lowly. "Both of you go and prepare the Miko's room." The sisters run up the stairs and do as they were ordered to do. The human stirs in Sesshomaru's arms. He lets out a soothing rumble in his chest to calm her and it half shocks him when her scent smells peaceful.

 **Miko enjoys our presence.**

Sesshomaru ignores his beast as he slowly walks up the stairs.

 _Be quiet and go back in your cage._

 **We also enjoy her company in return**

Sesshomaru blocks out the annoying whining of his beast as he enters the Kagome's room. Leiko reaches over and pulls the comforter back for Sesshomaru to be able to place Kagome in her bed. Akiko bravely walks up to Sesshomaru with Kagome's sleeping hakuma.

"Allow the Miko to sleep in what she has on." Is all he said as he was leaving the room. Suddenly a wave of relief washes over him as he feels his yoki calm. He glances behind him and notices that the Miko is absent-mindedly rubbing the pendent he forged for her with her thumb.

 _This onna has more effect on me than I like_

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: GAH! Don't kill me! . I know i'm evil to leave you all hanging like that, but not everyone plays nice ;) okay don't read too much into that 0.0 Rate and Review please! (R &R)**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't forget

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only my OC's

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

Katsumi rubs the back of her neck as she finishes the lesson with both North's and the West's army. She had one from both armies fight each other so that they may see different fighting styles. She was glad to see that they are both fast learners, but they still have a long way to go. But at the same time, if the South was to attack at this very moment, they would be ready.

Katsumi was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a tug on her yoki. She glances worriedly towards the direction of Kagome's room

 _Please, kami-sama, protect our miko._

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome groans as she sits up in her bed. Her back protests the action and she groans again but louder as her head starts to throb.

 _ **So, Miko, It would seem that you subconsciously sealed me away temporarily with your reiki.**_

Kagome stops breathing for half a second and her heart quickens painfully in her chest. She places both hands over her heart in pain. Naraku's evil chuckle sounded in her head, blocking out any form of thought in her own mind.

 _ **You know, since I'm in your mind, I can go through your memories. Let's see… ah. So you abandoned your family for the inu halfbreed? How disappointing, eh?**_

"Y-you're one to talk… bastard." Kagome finally bit out.  
 _ **  
You see, I'm in a good mood right now. So how about I show you a look into what is going on in your time, hm?**_

Before Kagome could protest she was seeing a different landscape than her bedroom. She was now seeing the old shrine house which was next to her, old, house. Tears began to well up in her eyes just looking at the house and hearing the sounds of Tokyo.

 _ **Don't start the water works just yet. Look to the right of the house.**_

Kagome hesitantly looked over to the right and instantly fell to her knees in grief. Right beside them was her mother's grave next to her younger brother's.

 _ **Such a shame. Getting hit by a drunk driver then their car catches on fire. Tsk, such a shame.**_

Kagome could hear the fake remorse in his tone but she couldn't get the images of her mother and brother crying for help as they died. She almost broke down in tears, but then a familiar figure steps out of the house with a man in a black tuxedo.

"Do not worry, Higurashi, the shrine will make a beautiful mall centre." Kagome watched in horror as the man pulls out his briefcase and hands her grandfather a lot yen. She wanted him to flat out slap the money out of his hands and refuse the offer but to her dismay, he gingerly accepted the money and even HUGGED the man!

"What shall we do with the two graves? Shall we preserve them? And what ever happened to your eldest grand daughter if i may ask?"

Her grandfather was fixated on counting the money that he almost missed his questions. "Do whatever you want to the graves and my so-called-grand daughter ran off with some thug boyfriend who cheats on her and doesn't even love her. She can burn in hell for all I care."

Kagome cut the rest of the conversation off as she covered her ears with her hands and cried, no, begged for it to stop.

"Please.. Please! Make it stop! I can't take it! Someone! ANYONE! MAKE THIS PAIN STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Please answer us!" Akiko cried out as held the hyperventilating girl.

"Make it stop! I can't do this! End it! PLEASE!" Kagome screeched out as more tears ran from her eyes. Akiko wrapped Kagome in her arms, trying to think of a way to get her to calm down.

Akiko uses her yoki to call out to Katsumi. Within not even a heartbeat Katsumi appeared outside of the barrier Akiko set up around the room and entered with an expression of indifference.

"What in Kami's name is going on?" Katsumi says with worry lacing her tone. She holds Kagome's head and gently pats her, trying to calm her.

"I don't know, Katsumi-dono. I was in her room setting her clothing out when all of a sudden she sat up with red tinted eyes and began talking to herself. By instinct, I placed a barrier around Kagome-sama's room. Then she started screaming about how she was betrayed and lied to. She must have had a dream about Inuyasha-sama." Akiko explains in her state of panic. Katsumi nods and without a second thought, the Northern Lady knocks the Miko unconscious. Akiko looks at Katsumi with obvious shock.

"Wha-"

"She is being told whom, I do not know, but I have a feeling that the South has found out about Kagome siding with the North and West. They are attacking Kagome mentally so that we will not be able to heal our wounded."

Katsumi stops to think for a moment before continuing.

"Lord Sesshomaru must not find out about Kagome's condition. It will send him and his beast into a blood rage and that is the last thing we need." Katsumi looks at the pendant around the sleeping Miko's neck. The red gems next to the crescent moon pendant have dulled to a brown. Katsumi nods towards Akiko in approval.

"You did well to block his yoki from sensing her distress along with the whole castle. I, on the other hand, felt a disturbance and knew what the problem was. Everyone else must think that it was just a snake in the kitchen that spooked the kitchen maids." Akiko nods in understanding.

"What shall I do whenever she wakes up in distress again, Lady Katsumi? Surely I can't knock her out every time." Katsumi pounders the girl's thought and sighs in response.

"Go speak with the witch that is in the dungeon and ask her. I'm sure there is a cure… somewhere…" Katsumi looks at Kagome's body and frowns slightly.  
 _  
May you sleep well and overcome whatever this is very quickly. The West needs you. Sesshomaru needs you._

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hey! So I wrote this RIGHT after I posted my last chapter so here you guys go! ^-^ It's a lot longer so that i can make up for the last two chapters being short.**

 **What do you guys think? Do you think that Kagome is hearing Naraku? OR someone from the South? LET ME KNOW! :P**


	8. Chapter 8 Pack?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **~In the Northern Palace~**

A bright pair of pink eyes scan the area surrounding the Northern Palace. It has been unusually quiet in the North which is uncommon. Normally the okami yokai are starting chaos around the palace and in the territory.

"Saiyuri-dono! A dragon yokai has been spot near the palace!" The general of their army bursts through her study doors in a rush. Saiyuri turns around and nods at him.

"Go and send the troops. Make sure that dragon does not get further into my lands. It's bad enough that it got into my lands." She narrows her eyes at the general and he gulps. He runs his fingers through his short jet black hair and looks around the room nervously with his gray eyes.

Saiyuri huffs and turns back around, causing her long white hair to move violently in the wind. She notices trees crashing down and scared birds flying away from a clearing close to the palaces walls.

"Go now. After you've told the troops, go and tell my sister. I'm sure she'd like to hear about the state her lands are in."

"Understood, my lady." With that he turns and races out of the room and out of the palace.

"It would seem that the war has already begun." Saiyuri smirks "I can already tell that there will be a great loss. From both sides."

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **~In the Western Palace~**

Kagome wakes with an aching head. She grunts as she sits up and notices the worried look of her personal servant.

"Akiko? What's wrong?"

"Oh Lady Kagome… I thought that you were attacked when you awoke screaming, but I'm glad that you are uninjured." Akiko gives Kagome a watery smile and straightens herself. "Do you remember why you woke up screaming?" Akiko asks gently, hoping to not send the poor girl into another panic attack. Kagome stops and thinks about it for a second.

 _I woke up screaming? Why? Did Naraku come into my dreams again?_

Kagome thinks to herself then suddenly remembers the heartbreaking dream. She looks down at her lap in sadness, which causes Akiko to begin to panic.

"I'm fine now. It's just that recently I've been hearing Naraku's voice inside my head whenever my reiki is worn out or just plain out of nowhere." Kagome looks up with her ocean blue eyes with hope.

"Kagome-sama, when you were um… having your fit, Katsumi-dono came to you and tried to help me calm you down. We came to the conclusion that it may be someone from the South trying to get you out of commission. Katsumi-dono and I are trying to keep it quiet so that Sesshomaru-dono does not find out. He will go on a rage since you are pack."

Kagome almost choked on her own spit.

"P-Pack? As in like… family?!" Akiko gives Kagome a look that answers her question. Kagome looks down at her hands in embarrassment and in confusion. "But why? What makes me apart of his… pack?" Akiko sighs and sits on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"From my understanding, you and Rin-sama have grown closer, ne?" Kagome nods and Akiko continues. "I am sure that Sesshomaru-dono's beast has taken a liking to your mother-like instincts and enjoys your company. I have never seen My Lord visibly relax from just your scent." Akiko rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Gomen'nasai Kagome-sama…I didn't mean to make myself comfortable and talk so freely." She stands up and bows low. Kagome shakes her head and smiles.

"You're fine. I honestly prefer you being comfortable and talking freely to and with me. No matter what Sesshomaru says." She offers the yokai a sweet smile, which is returned with a hesitant smile.

"A-Ah! I almost forgot!" Akiko bolts up from the bed and stands on her feet. "We must get you ready! Sesshomaru-dono demands you in his study right away!" She practically runs to Kagome's dresser and pulls out a purple kimono with an emerald green obi. Kagome stands from the bed and wobbles a bit towards Akiko.

"I um… Don't know how…" She scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment as her face turns red. Akiko giggles. "No worries, Kagome, it is my job as your personal servant to dress and bathe you."

Before Kagome even realizes it, she is dressed in the kimono that was set out for her. Akiko grabs a golden hairpin as she collects all of Kagome's long midnight hair on top of her head and sets it in place. She steps back and smiles in awe.

"Lady Kagome, you are truly remarkable." Kagome blushes and nods her head in thanks. "I'll take you to Sesshomaru-dono now." The girls share a low chuckle as they exit Kagome's room and cascade down the marble stairs.

Kagome watched in awe as the servants that they came across, stopped and bowed low until Kagome passed them. She notices a familiar blue haired inu yokai as he walks gracefully towards her and Akiko with his heavy armour. His icy blue eyes scan Kagome up and down as he approaches. Akiko stops to bow, but the man stops also.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome bows low also. The man lets out a bark of laughter, which makes Kagome flinch and straighten her back to look up at him. She raises an eyebrow at him in slight irritation.

"General Takao-sama! I see you are doing well!" Akiko bursts out, trying to break the tension that was clearly stirring up. Takao looks at the smaller inu and nods his head.

"Hai. I have the Miko-sama to thank for saving not only my arm, but my life as well. For that, I am in your debt." He bows low at the waist at Kagome. She didn't even try to hide her shock at all.

"Y-You…" She looks up at him in awe. He was pretty handsome, but that aside, he looks like he was never sick! Ever! Takao chuckles at Kagome's reaction.

"Sessh-dono is becoming impatient. It would be wise to not make him wait any longer." He waves at the girls as he walks away. Akiko grabs the Miko's hand and guides her towards the end of the main hallway.

"Takao-sama is right, Miko-sama. Sesshomaru-dono is known for his impatience. Let us hurry." At Kagome's nod, Akiko knocks gently on the door. "Sesshomaru-dono..? Kagome-sama-"

"Let her in."

Kagome could feel her heart jump into her throat at the sound of his husky baritone voice.

~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead! So here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry about my inactivity. Being in high school and taking college courses is a lot *^v^ But i'm managing!**

 **A big thank you to:**

Darknessdawns **\- Gah! That's embarrassing. XD I appreciate your helpful words and incites!**

Winterfang **\- Thank you! I try my hardest to keep my readers interested! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Respect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~ Sesshomaru's POV ~**

"Damn pests." I growl low at yet another scroll informing me that one of the villages near the border of the Western and Northern lands. I let the poison in my claws evaporate the scroll into nothingness. I almost growl as I sense a being nearing my study, but as the scent enters my nose, I can feel myself relax. I hear Akiko ask the miko a question, then a knock is followed afterwards.

"Sesshomaru-dono..? Kagome-sama-"

"Let her in." I can smell the miko's sudden nervousness in her scent. I mentally smirk at the thought. This shall be interesting.

Kagome walks in and I scan her body up and down, slowly. I watch her as she shivers and I let a small smirk flash before going back to my stoic facade.

"Sit." I order harshly. I mean not to, but I can't allow her to affect me. She obliges and sits on the dark purple cushion that is placed across from me on the other side of the table.

"Sesshomaru-dono, may I ask why you requested to see me?" She asks in a tight voice. I place my hands in my kimono and look in her pure blue eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has noticed the slight change in your scent recently. Lesser yokai can't tell the difference, but this Sesshomaru can." I watch as her eyes grow big in shock. I quickly speak again before she can say anything else.

"You, miko, will start training under this Sesshomaru starting tomorrow morning to strengthen your miko abilities. If you are to be an asset in this war, you will not be a burden upon my shoulders." I can't help but notice the sudden determination in her eyes as I say the last sentence.

"I don't expect special treatment due to me being the Shikon Miko. That is my title in this world. But just because I have a huge responsibility on my shoulders, I refuse to just sit at the palace while you and Takao-sama are out on the battlefield, risking your lives when I could be out there helping." She straightens her back in pride and in determination. I allow the smallest of smiles to show.

"Then that would mean that you are okay with waking up before sunrise every morning until I say you are finished?" I say, testing her. I watch as her eyes widen yet again and I have to hold back a laugh. She nods after a few seconds of thinking.

"Hn." I grab a scroll from my right and open it's contents. "You are dismissed. I won't be at dinner this evening, But I will see you in the morning for our training session." I look up at her face as she fidgets in her seat and is clearly not listening to me. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Goodnight Kagome." That sentence snaps her out of whatever daze she was in and blushes.

"I-I right. Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama." She stumbles to her feet and bows lowly in my direction. I ignore the lack of my official title and wave her off. Once the door to my study is slid shut, I allow myself to smirk at her reaction.

"Interesting."

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~ Kagome's POV ~**

Dinner went by smoothly. After Rin and I ate, I tucked her in. Just as I was about to leave, I hear her small voice call out to me.

"Kagome-san? Can you read Rin a story?" Rin asks in a sleepy voice. I couldn't but smile and oblige.

"Only one, Rin-chan." I say as I lay next to her and tell her the story of Peter Pan.

About halfway through the story, Rin fell asleep. I decide that I might as well do the same. Trying to get up quietly and walking to the door was a lot harder than I had planned since it was a moonless night and I had extinguished the candles in her room.

I tiptoe out of her room quietly and shut her shoji screen door shut behind me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Miko."

I about scream in shock at the voice but a large hand muffles my scream before it even leaves my throat.

"I'd refrain from awakening the palace." The deep baritone voice says behind me and I spin around in his arms.

Before I know it I'm face to face with the Cold Prince himself. If I waned to, I could've touched his nose with my nose. That's how close we are.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… What are you-?"

I don't even get to finish my sentence as his lips crash over mine. I could feel his arms wrap around me as he lifts me up and carries me in his arms bridal style. He stops kissing me while he walks towards the main doors that lead outside.

"Sesshomaru-sama where are you taking me?" I ask him slightly panicked.

"Be quite Kagome." He says harshly

"I thought we were going to train in the morning?"

"We were? Since when?" He asks informally.

I realize at that moment that this isn't Lord Sesshoumaru, killing machine. This is a fake!

"Put me down"

"I will do no such thing human. You are my mate and I don't take orders from a woman."

At his sexist remark I ball my hands in fist as pink starts to flow out of her hands.

"I said, imposter, to let me down!" I slap him as hard as possible with my hand. He jerks to the side from the impact and throws me hard on the floor. I land roughly on the oak wood floor and I question for a moment if I cracked a rib.

"Stupid bitch! You'll pay for doing that!" He yells as he holds his cheek.

I gag at the sight of his half burnt face. He growls as he shifts into a horrendous creature with green scales up and down his body and yellow eyes. His head is completely bald and his hands grow larger. Instead of fingers, he has long black claws.

"A-Are you supposed to be a dragon yokai?" I ask as I try to scoot back away from whatever that thing is. The pain in my back prevents me from moving fast. He takes slow strides towards me with a gross, wide grin.

"Yes, young miko. Tatsuya-dono will be happy to hear that his main concern has been taken care of." His snake like tongue licks his thin lips as he pounces on top of me.

I scream out in pain as he digs a large cut into my shoulder, down and over my left breast down to my lower right rib cage. I bite my lip as tears pour out of my eyes from the pain.

"You'll see him in hell shortly!"

I grab his face with both hands and focus all my reiki into my hands and push him away. He cries out in agony as his whole body purifies and leaves nothing but ash on the floor. I gasp out in pain as my blood boils from where he cut me. My vision becomes blurry and black around the edges.

"Se-Sesshomaru…" I pant out as blood pours out of my wound.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~ Sesshomaru's POV ~**

I heard her scream. I'm not going crazy.

I stand up from my desk in my study and rush to the door. I could hear my beast growling and snarling in the back of my mind. I almost let it take control, but I somehow maintain my hold on my sanity.

 **Mate hurt. Must go to mate now!**

I follow the scent of her panic as I rush through the halls. The sudden scream and smell of blood sends me over my edge as my beast takes control over my body. Letting a loud snarl out, I use my demonic speed to rush to her.

As I arrive to the scene, I notice a pile of ash on the floor, and the miko laying on the floor with a large slash across her chest and blood pouring out of the wound. Thankfully, I gain control again and push my beast back into it's cage in the back of my mind. I rush over to her side as she gasps out my name. I feel my heart tug at the sight of her bruised and broken in front of me.

I shake the strange feeling and focus on the fact that one of my assets to this war is on their deathbed. I pick her up and place my hands under her knees and around her shoulders as I race her to the healers.

They take her and work quickly. I nod at them and take my leave. As I leave the healers, I notice the group of servants whispering to one another.

"-she had it coming."

"Yeah. Serves her right for walking into a yokai palace." I snarl loudly at the servants and they sputter before bowing to the ground.

"We are sorry, Sesshomaru-dono!" They say in inoison.

"The miko is the one that saved this kingdom from falling to the ground due to disease. It'd be wise to show your respect."

They share a look before nodding their heads and apologizing profusely. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and walk towards my room. As I near my room, I pass Akiko. I stop her.

"The miko will be staying in the room adjoined to mine. Starting now." I leave as she nods her head as she rushes to the miko's room to grab her necessities i'd presume.

Once I slide my door shut, I lean against my bedpost and fall to the floor with a sigh.

"What are these feelings..?" I ask myself as I think about the miko in the healers room, which causes the feeling of my heart getting tugged on again to be known. I place my hand over my heart.

"Kagome…"

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: Hehe… I like to leave things on a cliffhanger for you guys :) Thank you guys for following not only my story, but me also! That motivates me to write more and more! Thank you again for all the sweet reviews you guys leave me! If you are confused, feel free to PM me :)**


	10. Chapter 10 My Female

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome wakes from her unconsciousness with a start which causes the stitches in her chest to jerk and she bites her lip in pain. She looks down at her chest and notices a thin white sheet covering her exposed chest.

"This has got to be the best excuse to get out of training." Sesshomaru says from his spot up against the wall.

"Trust me, I would've tried a different way to get out of training." She remarks back at him. He holds back a smirk.

"Hn."

"I-I'm sorry… Sesshomaru-sama." She says quietly as she looks down at her lap. Sesshomaru raises an elegant eyebrow at her sudden change in moods.

"There is nothing to feel remorse about. Unless you regret purifying your attacker?"

"That's not it… It's just that… I've been a non-stop burden to you and your palace." Kagome doesn't try to stop the tear as it falls down her cheek. Before she knows it, Sesshomaru is kneeling down beside her and cupping her chin in one of his hands while the other is supporting his weight as he towers over her. He uses his thumb to wipe the tear as it falls down.

"You are no such thing so do not think for one second that you are. I requested your presence for a reason. You, Miko, have already proven your worth to not only me, but to my servants. Being apart of a pack means always being there for each other when we need it." His honey golden eyes bore down into her sapphire blue eyes which causes her heart to quicken its' pace and make her cheeks warm up in the process.

"I just feel like I'm an annoyance." She says quietly. She couldn't help but notice how close their faces were and how if she twitched her hand, she'd be touching his hand. Sesshomaru follows her eyes to their hands and slightly moves it away, much to her dismay.

"Saying that you are an annoyance is annoying, Kagome." He says as he sits back and stands up. "I'll see you in the dojo in the morning." He walks towards the door and leaves, leaving a very flustered miko.

Before she could even breathe in, the healer walks in with a strange cup full of green liquid.

"Please drink this Miko-sama. It will heal your wounds quickly." Kagome takes the cup out of her hand and inspects the contents before sniffing the strange liquid.

"What is this?"

"Sesshomaru-dono demanded that you be fed this everyday for the next two moon cycles." The young racoon youkai says as she nods towards the liquid. Kagome sniffs the drink and gags at the smell.

"You must drink every drop." The racoon youkai says without trying to hide her agitation at the stubborn Miko. Kagome sighs and gulps the green stuff down. Once she reached the bottom of the cup and swallowed it, she felt her throat burn along with her stomach.

"Gah! What is in that stuff?" Kagome asks as she hands the cup back to the healer and gags again.

"When Sesshomaru-dono wants you to know, then he will tell you, Miko-sama." The healer grabs the cup and leaves in a rush, leaving Kagome in the room by herself.

"Thank you?" She asks herself as she rolls her eyes at the rudeness. She looks down at her bandaged chest and sighs. Suddenly, she feels a burning sensation under the bandages and winces. Kagome unwraps the large white gauze and gaps at the healing wound.

"How in the-?! Last night I was almost torn in half! Now it looks like I was scratched by a cat!" She lightly touches the wound and surprisingly doesn't wince. She guides her finger over to where the injury starts at which is on her right breast.

"Sesshomaru…"

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

"So the Shikon No Tama Miko lives another day, eh?" The cocky blue haired general says as he leans his muscular frame against the doorway into Sesshomaru's study.

"Hn."

"What a hero the great stone cold killer machine is!"

"Hn."

"Not only a strong Inu, but also such a caring and compassionate male he is to his female." Takao smirks as Sesshomaru growls and glares at him.

"This Sesshomaru will not play into your tricks." He says as he continues writing the scroll he was previously working on. He has been writing scrolls informing the lords and ladies of the recent attack in his palace, until his nuisance of a general came in and started antagonizing him.

"Spare me, Sesshomaru-sama. I heard your talk with the little miko. I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal from a mile away. I couldn't help myself, I thought the youngin needed some… assistance." Takao chuckles as Sesshomaru slams his hand on his desk and snarls.

"Calm down. I'm not an idiot. I can tell when a youkai… nevermind." He waves his hand and walks out of the room with a large goofy grin spread across his face.

"Gotcha." He says with a smirk as he turns down a hall and towards the training grounds. He has been increasing the security both within the castle and outside of the castle. Attacks driven by the dragon youkai have increased greatly, and Takao was having none of it.

As he opens the door that leads to the outside, he was close to being plowed of the way by Sesshomaru's mother, Inukimi. He watches her use her youkai speed down the halls and towards the healers room.

"That'll be interesting." He says to himself with a shrug and walks towards the resting guards. "Get off your asses and man the gates!" He barks at them, successfully waking them up. "Sesshomaru-dono's female was attacked last night due to lack of security! Now if you don't learn how to do your job right, then you will be fed to the dragons. That is a fact." He says with a snarl.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: Heyyyy… so this is a short chapter that I honestly didn't even bother counting how many words I have. Lol. Buuuuut that doesn't mean that I'm tired of this story! It's just that a lot of stuff (Bad stuff) has been going on and blah blah blah.**

 **I am currently working on another story also! I'd appreciate it if you all read it once it comes out! LOVE YOUUUUU :)**


	11. Chapter 11 To Never Be Harmed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome was still playing with the healing scratches on her bare breast, amazed at how fast she was healing. She knew that Sesshomaru somehow infused his youki into a physical form. What shocked her even more was the fact that Sesshomaru went that far for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the shoji screen door to her room was slammed open and a furious female inu-youkai flew in. Kagome's scream was cut short as a delicate hand with sharp nails/claws covered her mouth.

"I'd advise you don't start up yet another uproar." Inukimi's golden eyes bore into hers and narrow for a second in a warning type way before she removes her hand and straightens herself. Her gaze doesn't soften when she sits at the edge of Kagome's cot. She turns her head and finally takes her gaze off of the still frightened Miko.

"This Inukimi is glad to see that your breasts will not be scared." Inukimi says with a hint of amusement as Kagome sputters and quickly places the gauze back in place to cover her exposed breasts.

"I-" Kagome starts.

"I know you are still shaken up after what you went through last night, but I, Inukimi will not allow that to happen again." She says as she brings her eyes back to hers and narrows her eyes in emphasis of her seriousness. "As of right now, you, Kagome, will be staying in the room that is adjoined to my son's." Kagome opens her mouth to object, but Inukimi simply raises her hand to stop her. "Miko you are more valuable than you realize. The West needs a strong youkai working with the Shikon No Tama Miko. The Miko that has surpassed Midoriko." Kagome's azule eyes widen at the compliment.

"Inukimi-sama… I-I do not know what to say…"

"Tell this Inukimi that you will stay and fight alongside my son." Inukimi says with serious eyes as she bores into Kagome's eyes.

"I will. For as long as it takes." Kagome says with confidence in her voice and a nod of her head. Inukimi nods her head slightly in respect before gracefully getting off the mattress.

"Your wound has healed. Go to the hot springs that connects to your new room. It's in the back of the room." Inukimi says as she simply walks out of the room like nothing happened.

Kagome slowly sits up, making sure that she won't hurt herself or reopen her wound. She grabs a silken robe that is a crimson red color with white and gold cherry blossoms on it. She quickly wraps it about herself before heading out of the room. She almost wouldn't have noticed the guards standing outside her room if they wouldn't have bowed to her.

"We are to escort you to your new rooms, Kagome-sama." One of them says while still bowing low.

"We are also to be your personal guards." The other one says with a gruff. Kagome bows her head in thanks to them. If they were shocked, they didn't show it. Kagome noticed then as they finally straighten to their full height that they must be twins. They both share the same emerald green hair and the adorning sharp yellow eyes. Not golden like Sesshomaru's. They both had pointed ears like Sesshomaru but they have different markings on their faces. The one that was the first to speak had three maroon stripes on his cheek that tried to reach his nose. The other one has one green mark that starts where his eyebrow is and reaches all the way down to his mouth in a straight line.

"May I ask your names first?" Kagome asks in a sweet voice.

"Akio, Miko-sama" the one with the maroon stripes says with a nod of his head.

"Kenta. Kagome-sama." The one with the green stripe says. Kagome smiles brightly at them. "We must escort the lady to her rooms now." Kenta says to his brother with a narrowing of his eyes. Akio rolls his eyes at him. "My brother is correct. May we escort you, Miko-sama?"

Kagome nods her head with a smile. As the Inu brothers walk ahead of her, Kagome allowed her smile to fall. She couldn't help but cross her arms over her chest in self-consciousness.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

The silent walk to her new room was a lot longer than she anticipated. She hated silence. Especially for a long time. They turned down a wide hall that had roughly nine shoji screen doors. Three on the wall that faced the hall and three on the side of the hallway. The middle door was dark crimson red double shoji screen doors and a bit taller than the other doors. The guards stop at the shoji screen to the right of the larger one. Kagome stopped in the center of the doors and was fascinated at the drawings done on the doors. The twins slided the doors open for her with their chins held high and an expressionless faces.

Kagome was… at a lost for breath to say the least. She noticed a large four poster bed with dark oak. A silken crimson red blanket covered the bed with four white pillows and two friendly yellow throw pillows in the middle of them. She noticed another shoji screen door that was to the right of the bed if you were looking at the bed from the entrance of the room. Another door didn't escape Kagome's eyes. She remembered the large double shoji screen doors that were right next to her's, so that must mean this door is connected to that room also? Kagome shook the thought out of her head as she stepped deeper into the room. The twins shut the doors behind her with no sound.

She saw a large, but bare closet that was facing the bed on the wall that had the doors. On the other side of the room was a small sized tea table, which Kagome would take advantage of here shortly for sure. Kagome turned towards the closet and opened the wide doors. Her curiosity and adventurous side was a little disappointed to find that the closet was empty. She huffed a sigh as she shut the doors.

"Your clothes will be brought in shortly, miko." Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the deep baritone voice. Her eyes fell on the Daiyoukai that was standing next to her bed, but without his MokoMoko, and armour. Kagome sputtered in shock to see him so… relaxed.

"I, um, don't need them right away…" She says with a blush and instantly started mentally berating herself for what she said. She almost missed the little quick in Sesshomaru's eyebrow at her stupid choice of words.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow a nude Miko to walk in halls." He said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Kagome's face went instantly beet red. "I-I don't! I mean I wo-won't!" She says a bit too loud and too fast. Sesshomaru fought the urge to smile.

"Why are in here anyways?" Kagome changes the subject with a crossing of her arms. Sesshomaru slightly narrows his eyes as he takes small steps closer to her "I still own this palace, Kagome. And _everyone_ in it." He had her pressed up against the bare wall that was behind Kagome. He allowed his territorial beast to have some control over his actions. He could feel and hear the rapid heartbeat of Kagome. Her face was hot and her skin was redder than the Inuyasha's robe.

Sesshomaru leans close to Kagome's face. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he spoke low "I will personally see to it that you will never be harmed in any way again." Sesshomaru gracefully backs away from her and exits her room through the shoji screen door that led to that big doored room.

"I need some fresh air." Kagome says with a large sigh as she exits the room through the other door in her room which luckily led out to what looked like a secret garden. A huge garden. With lots of trees of all shapes and kinds. Flowers of every color, and a beautiful pond sitting off to the side of the garden.

A smile graced her features as she stood on the balcony/patio as a gentle breeze blew her hair out of her face.

"I can get used to this."

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: I am sooooooo sorry! I never intended to wait THIS long to update. I apologize. So to make up for it, I made it a little longer and added a cute moment between the couple :) okay they're not a couple. YET :)**

 **I enjoy reading your reviews. Please leave me some reviews on how to better my story. If you'd like, feel free to dm me! Thanks again for being patient!**


	12. Chapter 12 Untrained Miko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kagome-sama~!" A childish voice calls out from inside the palace, causing the day dreaming miko to turn towards the voice.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome greets happily "You mustn't yell and run indoors dear." She lightly scolds the child, causing her to slow her run to a fast walk. Rin crashes into Kagome in a almost bone breaking hug.

"Gomen'nasai. Rin was worried when she couldn't find Kagome-sama anywhere!" Kagome kindly pats Rin on the head with a smile. "Did you think I left you?" She kneels down so that she is eye level with the child. "Oh hun, it's going to be a while until you can get rid of me." Kagome winks at her which causes a giggle to escape from Rin.

"Are you all better now?" Kagome looks over herself quickly "Two arms, two legs, ten fingers, and ten toes. I believe that means I am." A laugh escapes the miko as she is tackled to the ground by Rin. Kagome quickly tickles Rin's side before the child could do so to her.

"Ah! Okay okay Kagome-sama wins!" Rin laughs out in between breaths. Kagome sits up and runs her fingers through her messed up hair as she smiles. Accidentally, the action causes her 'moment' with Sesshomaru to come to mind. Her face instantly goes beet red while she tries to shake the scene out of her head, causing Rin to give her a strange look.

"Kagome-sama? Are you still sick? Your face is redder than Katsumi-sama's lip paint." Kagome laughs at the comparison.

"I don't think my lip paint can get that red, child." Katsumi says with a laugh as she walks out onto the patio. Her long dark green western kimono that has golden embroidery in the shape of a tree down the sides. She has a black shawl wrapped around her arms and her hair is pulled back in a neat, high ponytail, save for two thick pieces of white hair framing her slender face.

Katsumi looks over Kagome with a smirk, realizing what the cause of her being so flustered.

"Where is that retainer of yours? I believe he thinks that he is off the hook now that Kagome-sama is here." Katsumi says with a wink, making Rin's eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Can Kagome-sama play dress up with Rin later?" The small child asks the miko. Kagome smiles and pats her head, standing up. "Sure thing kiddo. Just try not to be too harsh on poor old Jaken." She says with a laugh as Rin takes off into the palace.

Katsumi smiles as she watches the child go. "How has it been since we've last talked?" The demoness asks while slowly looking back to Kagome. The younger girl fidgets with the sleeve of her kimono, trying to think of something or just an excuse.

"Well it's been… well?" Kagome tries but Katsumi raises an elegant white brow, seeing through her fib. The older female shakes her head with a smirk.

"I will save that for a different time young miko. Right now, we have war plans to discuss." Katsumi says as she grabs Kagome's smaller hand in hers and leads her back into the palace.

"W-War plans? And I thought I'm merely the healer..? Why do you-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to be apart of these meetings. Do not ask me. I am as shocked as you." Katsumi says as she practically drags Kagome down each different hall, thoroughly confusing Kagome on her whereabouts.

Before Kagome could ask another question, they arrived at the end of a hall and stopped right at the double shoji screen doors.

"Katsumi-dono and the Shikon Miko" Katsumi announces through the door. Within a heartbeat the door slides open on a demonic wind, allowing the pair to walk inside the large room.

Kagome tried her best not to gape at the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls of no doubt Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father in his true and humanoid form. The others are of Sesshoumaru in his demon form fighting against large or larger yokais. The details that were in the paintings were astonishing to Kagome. She almost forgot where she was if Katsumi hadn't discreetly squeezed her hand. Kagome peeled her eyes from the paintings and finally took in Katsumi's stoic expression and then the other faces in the room.

The only faces she recognized were Inukimi and Sesshoumaru's stoic ones. Which of course made them look ridiculously similar. Sesshoumaru's large form is sitting at the head of a table, Inukimi on his right, and a blue haired demon she's never seen before on his left. This left two empty spots at the table. Katsumi drops Kagome's hand and gracefully strolls to the blue haired yokai's side and sits next to him.

Taking the hint, Kagome tried her best to gracefully sit beside Inukimi with a stick straight back.

"Takao, this is the Shikon No Tama miko. Miko, this is Takao, this Sesshoumaru's general." Sesshomaru's deep voice says. Takao bows his head in respect to Kagome and she returns the favor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, miko." Takao says with a bemused look in his eyes. "You as well, Takao-san." A sigh from Kagome's left draws her attention and she looks at Inukimi as the said female rolls her eyes.

"Enough with the introductions already. Let's begin talking about how to get these damn reptiles out of my lands!" The former Lady of the West says with exasperation evident in her voice.

"I agree. This will continue on for another 50 years if we don't stop them now." Katsumi says from her spot at the table.

 _ **So this is Katsumi's mask**_

Kagome thought to herself as she takes in the perfect posture, the emotionless expression on her face, and the cold look in her eyes.

"As you all know, they have entered into This One's home and attacked This One's pack member. Forces are to be sent to the front lines as soon as they are ready. This is war now." Sesshomaru says with a deep rumble in his voice, making his anger very known.

"I um- I don't understand why I'm here then. I came here to help heal your wounded." Kagome says as she looks from Sesshoumaru's face to Inukimi's, then lands on the smirking face of the generals.

"We have an advantage. The Southern Lord does not know that we have the Shikon No Tama miko on our side. We can shorten the length of the war if we are able to purify his army or just some. There's no reviving after being purified, right?" Takao asks.

"R-Right. But you don't understand." Kagome rests her hands on the table "I can barely control my powers still. I can only heal and heal without completely purifying the victim".

"You will need to be trained by a powerful miko then." Inukimi says from beside the inexperienced miko, causing kagome to look at her with a very obvious shocked expression. "Like who?" She almost whispers.

"Midoriko." Sesshomaru says with a straight face.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for my inactivity! Don't worry my stories are far from over! I just got swamped with school, then college classes I'm taking, work, and family issues. But I made sure to give you guys some interesting info ;) enjoy this chapter and the next one will "hopefully" be up in the next week or next two weeks. Please rate! Tell me how ya like it so far and where I need to work on it better. Thank you! LOVE YA!**


	13. Chapter 13 Even The Strong Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the OC's used in this story.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Kagome POV**

I had to brace myself on the edge of the table to keep from falling to the floor from shock.

"M-Midoriko?! I thought she died like, a long time ago!"

Katsumi had to cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve to keep from laughing at the my reaction, which then caused Takao to howls out a laugh while gripping his stomach. Inukimi grins at the general, while Sesshomaru glares at the two on his left as Katsumi joins the general in laughter.

"Enough you two." Sesshomaru growls out while I am still staring at him in absolute shock. After a few minutes, the pair calmed down.

"Midoriko did pass to the world of the dead years before your birth, child" Inukimi says to me, drawing my attention "but there is a way for a miko to connect with her predecessors. From my knowledge, all you have to do is tap into that raw power you store deep within your soul, and think about who you want to see and why. Then, that predecessor will decide if your reasoning is worth it and will allow you to speak with them." Inukimi says with a nod of her head.

"That is going to be a lot harder than it sounds… especially for me you realize, right?" I whisper with my head down, doubting my own abilities as a miko.

"Well of course it will be! The first time for anything is always the hardest. Once you've done it once and have spoken with her, it will come to you naturally." Katsumi says with a wink at the end of her sentence, which causes me to look up at her and offer her a small smile.

"Thank you… but can't you use someone else? Like… someone else?" I say flustered. Katsumi reaches across the table and takes my hand in hers

"No one in the world of the living is capable of the power you, Kagome-sama, the Shikon No Tama miko, posses. My younger sister and I both watched the battle between your pack and Naraku and we both witnessed the raw power you can wield." She lightly squeezes my hand in hers while I look at her in absolute shock. She not only used my name with an honorific, but admitted to watching the battle of Naraku?!

"W-Wait a second.. You mean you saw us take down Naraku?" I say still flustered.

 _ **It was a shit job too. Especially if I'm stuck inside your beautiful little head.**_

I start to feel panic rise up in me again and my stomach twisting in fear from the sound of his voice. I lightly cough to cover to sudden change in my scent that the whole room could more than likely smell. I could tell Katsumi wasn't fooled.

"More like watch you single-handedly do it, yes." Katsumi lets go of my hand with a small narrowing of her eyes as she shrugs her shoulders like it was nothing. Inukimi clears her throat, gaining our attentions back.

"I hope your little moment of the past is over now because now we still have to figure out a way for the child to be able to tap into that power and ask for guidance." Inukimi raises an eyebrow with what looked to be slight annoyance at Sesshomaru. He closes his eyes for a moment before turning to Takao.

"When you are available, you are to train the miko." Takao raises his eyebrow in question. "I was under the impression that you, Sesshomaru-dono, were to be training her." The general crosses his arms in almost a smug way which instantly told me that Sesshomaru and him were childhood friends.

"Oh were you Sesshomaru?" Inukimi narrows her eyes at him in that mom type of way.

"What this Sesshomaru does in his free time, is none of your concern mother." He says in almost a dismissive way. I could tell that they were about to start bickering so I looked at Takao who had a bemused look on his face, then at Katsumi who was still looking me over with that strange calculating look. With a sigh, I touch the necklace Sesshomaru gave me and absentmindedly rub my thumb over the pendent.

Why would Naraku come into my mind now? More importantly how? I watched him die in that other dimension. It should be impossi-

"Miko what are you thinking so hard about over there?" Takao says from his spot at the table with a confused look on his face. A panicked laugh escapes from me and I put my hands up feigning innocence.

"N-Nothing important!" Oh yeah right, like thats not an obvious lie.

"This one is curious to know as well." Inukimi admits while looking at me with her chin high.

"Really it's nothing. Compared to the war and finding out how to contact Midoriko, it's not a big deal." I wave off their glances and try to put on a brave face.

"This meeting is concluded. Keep This One and each other posted if anything changes or if more information is found. Dismissed." Sesshomaru says with a flick of his chin, causing that strange wind to open the door. Katsumi and Takao stand to leave. I start to stand when Inukimi's hand shoots out and grabs the sleeve of my kimono, halting me in place. I give her a confused look before I sat back down. She cleared her throat before standing up and leaving the room, leaving me with Sesshomaru. Alone.

"I wish to speak with you." His hard golden eyes bore into my own.

"Uh.. alright. What is it?" I couldn't help but fidget under his intense gaze. What's wrong with me? Why am I fidgeting? It's not like I'm scared of him. Well okay I am but only when he's pissed.

"Your eyes flashed red when you were thinking of 'nothing' as you said. Explain that to me." He says, dropping the formalness from earlier.

I start to panic when I realize that he realized that I wasn't thinking at all. He knows something is up and I have to figure out a way out of this one.

"Oh that? It happens from time to time. Inuyasha said that it could be because I am from the future and my body still hasn't adjusted to this um… environment of yokai." I mentally sigh after lying to him. I hope he can't smell lies because if he can I'm-

"Kagome the truth" He almost snarls at me, standing up. All of a sudden my anger hightens and I too stand up.

"What if I don't want to tell you? I am not obligated to tell you anything!" I couldn't stop the words from coming out. It was like all those fights with Inuyasha and how controlling and pushy he would get when it came to my well being. I don't want to see those characteristics in Sesshomaru.

A growl rips through the room and a hint of red leeks into Sesshomaru's eyes. I can tell he's slowly losing grip on himself or his beast side.

"Woman you are in This Sesshomaru's lands and in This Sesshomaru's house. You will do as commanded." He takes a step towards me and I involuntarily take one step back.

"Oh now I am under your command? I hate to break it to you, _**Sesshomaru-dono**_ ,-" I spit his name and title out. "-but I am not your little submissive _bitch_!" I almost yelled that last word in his face.

One moment I was standing in front of the taiyoukai, the next I was pinned against a wall with my hands pinned above my head and a red eyed Sesshomaru growling in my face. A startled gasp escapes me as my back meets the wall and his eyes reach my own

"Do not talk to me as if I am that ingrate half-brother of mine!" He snarls at me

"Then don't act like him" I hiss at him with dying anger inside of me. The red in his eyes return to white slowly as I watch him regain control over himself again

"That will never be my intentions. Truly." He slowly lets go of my hands and steps away. It almost looked like he was… shocked? I instantly regret bringing Inuyasha into this when all Sesshomaru has done for me was protect me, care for me, and just make me feel like I wasn't an object or used.

"Sesshomaru-sama I.." I start but he turns his back to me and holds his left hand up to stop me "You are right. You are not to be commanded or controlled." He walks to the door but stops, not turning towards me "Dinner will be served shortly. I will not be there. Have a good night."

He went to step forward when all of sudden a huge wave of yoki hit me like a dump truck, causing me to hit the ground hard on my back and leave me gasping for air. Sesshomaru turned towards me with shock before a loud, pain-ridden, livid, and feminine howl echoed throughout the palace.

"Katsumi" Sesshomaru says as I struggle to even sit up. He quickly moves over to me and wraps me up in his arms bridal-style and carries me out of the room and towards the dining hall with his demonic speed. When we stop and I reopen my eyes, the damage to the room was… ghastly.

Where a wall and two sets of shoji screen doors should be, was no more. I didn't realize that Sesshomaru was actually standing on top of a bunch of rubble which had to have been from the wall. The room itself looked like a hurricane ripped through everything including the flooring itself. In the middle of the horrific scene, lays Katsumi, in a ball sobbing hysterically while holding a scroll in a tight fist.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and gently set me down on my feet. I tried to watch my footing, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the broken inuyoukai in front of me.

"Katsumi-dono…?" I try in a small whisper, knowing she'll still be able to hear me well. Another sob was my reply. I kept walking towards her slowly until my foot kicked a barrier she confided herself in.

"Katsumi… what happened? You can trust me you know you can." I kneel down on the ground right in front of her and almost touching the barrier. She chucks the scroll at my knee and I quickly grab it before it rolls back inside of the barrier. I look her over as she still cries as I move to open the scroll. I could sense Sesshomaru, Takao, and Inukimi behind me and other yokai from the palace behind me. I decide to read it aloud.

"Dearest sister of mine, I regret to inform you that while you are sipping some of the finest tea in the west and having a merry time over there, your people and palace were attacked by dragon yokai. Including the general, your lover. You need not to worry about him and his health for that half-breed has already passed on to the next life. The dragons that we didn't kill are currently residing in the dungeons waiting for your command on what to do. Oh and lets not forget about those males wishing to become your mate. Now you have a chance for a real heir, ne? With love, Saiyuri."

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: OMG look at that I ACTUALLY updated a chapter within a week like I said I would! /)OoO(\ hehe anyways… Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting this story! It honestly makes my day when my gmail goes crazy with the follows/favs notifications I get! If you oh idk get bored, feel free to add me on my insta; I post pictures of me cosplaying as Kagome and I will do little updates about my stories and such so yeah check that out :) Thank you again for reading and loving this story as much as I do! 3**


	14. Chapter 14 Seeing You

**A/N: So I realized that when I posted What Drowning Feels Like chapter 4, I asked you guys to add me on twitter right? Yeah well just today I was wondering why NO ONE was following me, but was following my instagram (** **), so I looked at my bio for my twitter and realized I accidentally gave you guys the wrong one xD So here is my ACTUAL twitter;** **amandawiild.** **Sorry about that. Also, sorry about me being late with uploading this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! Please follow, favorite, and review! 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the OC's used in this story.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome looks at Katsumi as another sob racks the broken yokai's body again. Without a second thought Kagome puts her hands on top of the shield and channels her reiki into her palms, promptly breaking the barrier that is surrounding Katsumi. The miko goes up to her and gently places a soothing hand on top of Katsumi's head. She slowly strokes her hair with a soft hum.

"I do not know your pain, but I am here to help lessen the burden of it. I know you would've done the same for me if I were in your place." Kagome says in a whisper but all the yokai in the room heard her. Katsumi lifts her head up from her hands and stares at the human before her with awe, love, and shock in her water filled eyes.

"Kagome… I-" Kagome doesn't let her finish her sentence as she grabs her into a tight hug. "You don't have to say anything right now." The miko says while stroking her hair again.

Katsumi lightly grips Kagome's shoulders and cries into the crook of her neck.

"Get back to your duties" Sesshomaru's booming voice echoes throughout the room, causing the servants that stopped and stared at the interaction to scurry away and continue doing what they were doing. Sesshomaru looks at his General with cold eyes, giving Takao the hint to find someone to train. Inukimi makes a sound of interest and takes her leave as well.

"Katsumi" Sesshomaru says as he walks up to her. A slight gleam of what most would call worry flashes in his eyes really quickly. No one saw it expect Kagome. Katsumi looks up at him while Kagome looks at him from the side, since he's behind her and she couldn't turn her head completely.

"Go to the North. They need their ruler and you need closure. This Sesshomaru will have a servant gather your items and wait for you." Sesshomaru says as he places a hand on her shoulder while stealing a glance at the miko holding Katsumi. He turns and exits the room while quietly ordering a passing servant to have the room repaired before breakfast in the morning and that the residents in the palace are to eat in their rooms tonight. He then leaves and heads to his study.

"Would you like to go to your room first or to the gardens?" Kagome asks as she looks at Katsumi's bright green eyes and sees the noticeable sadness in them.

"You need not to burden yourself. I will leave now and just have my servants pick up my belongings." She says hoarsely.

"It's not a burden. May I walk with you to the border?" Kagome asks as she helps Katsumi stand to her feet.

"It would be wise of you to stay close to Sesshomaru. The walk back from my border to this palace is not an easy or safe travel." Kagome gives her a look that says she can take care of herself, but Katsumi holds up a hand "During time of war, miko, it is unwise even for rulers to venture off alone." She knew that Kagome would try and argue and bring up the fact that she herself will be traveling alone "I will be fine in my true form, child." Kagome sighs but continues to walk Katsumi to the palace entrance

"Alright alright. But do send word that you've made it safely please?" Kagome looks at the slightly taller woman with the pleading puppy look she has mastered over the years, causing Katsumi to smile at her "That shall be done Kagome-San." The walk was shorter than Kagome realized as she faces Katsumi. The two guards stationed at the doors exchange a look discreetly.

"Do send word to this Katsumi if anything… interesting happens. Both bad and good." Katsumi adds with a slight wink at the miko causing her to sputter nonsense while blushing. Katsumi folds her hands together in her sleeves of her kimono in the formal way as she waits for the guards to finish opening up the large dark oak doors.

"Take care Katsumi-dono" Kagome falls as Katsumi walks out into the courtyard while bowing low at the waist. Katsumi looks back and gives her a small smirk before releasing her hold of her beast as she transforms into the large white inu that she is. Remarkably similar to Inukimi's form but with different markings.

Kagome looks up at Katsumi with a grin on her face "Beautiful" and walks deeper into the palace.

 _ **I should probably talk to Sesshomaru. Something seemed off with him..**_

Kagome didn't miss the look in his eyes. And she knew why he sent her back to her lands.

 _ **He's afraid something else will happen to someone she cares about while she's here… wait this means Sesshomaru cares for her and worries for her. I bet he's interested in her in that way too…**_

Kagome stops in the middle of the hallway as she realizes what she was just thinking. Shaking her head and groaning to herself she continues down the hall to Sesshomaru's study at the end of the hall. Thankfully she reached the doors before another thought like the previous one could come into her head. Kagome reaches up to knock on the shoji screen door, but his voice stops her.

"Leave Miko. This Sesshomaru has more pressing matters to attend to." His cold voice reaches her human ears, making her hot with anger.

"Oh? Well excuse me for being concerned for _our_ friend. And excuse me for being concerned for _**you**_ too." She huffs out while turning her back to the study, wanting to storm back to her rooms.

Out of nowhere her reiki flares up as a strong yoki energy wraps around her and yanks her into the study. She didn't hear the doors open nor feel the presence of his yoki until it was around her. The energy slams the doors shut tightly and forces kagome to sit on her knees in front of Sesshomaru's neutral form.

 _ **Way to go with your big mouth Kagome**_

She looks down at her lap, silently seething at his actions. "You will not storm out of This Sesshomaru's study like a child." Reiki snaps out and strikes his arm. Sesshomaru doesn't try to avoid the direct hit as he feels the burning of his skin around the wound. Kagome keeps her eyes hidden under her bangs as her head is still lowered.

"That goes for hitting my form like an insubordinate female." He adds, baiting her. Kagome balls her hands into shaky fists as she tries to control her anger.

"Is there anything else, _**sire?**_ " She spits the name at him with venom in her voice. Sesshomaru slightly smirks at that only because he knows Kagome doesn't want to look at him let alone be in the same room as him.

"You are dismissed, _**Kagome**_."

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome loudly stomps through the palace hallways to the gardens, making sure that the servants knew not to speak to her or disrupt her. She shoves the doors to the garden wide open then continues to stomp over to the large Sakura Blossom tree in the middle of the large garden.

"Stupid yokai with his stupid ideals and his stupid powers that utterly stupider than stupid itself!"

She yells out childishly in her rage. She heard a child's giggle but she paid no heed to it as she finally stood before the tree and rested her palms against the trunk of the very old tree. As soon as her flesh touched the bark she let out a very frustrated scream into the branches. Her scream shook the lower sakura blossoms off of their branches and the gently danced with the wind downward.

Kagome opens her eyes slightly as she feels the sudden breeze and watches as the sakura blossoms gently floats downwards. One blossom that caught her attention was a slightly bigger and darker pink color than the rest. Opening her eyes fully, Kagome reached her hand out to catch the blossom in her hand. As soon as one of the petals grazed the skin on her hand, Kagome felt over come with a strange tingling sensation that started from her hand then quickly traveled throughout the rest of her body. The tinling turned into a numbness and the miko felt like she was falling as everything around her turned white, making her close her eyes to shield them away from the brightness.

Kagome awoke in a strange field filled with a wide range of flowers and the sky above her had a slight pink hue to it, like the sakura blossom that landed in her hand. Remembering where she should be at, Kagome sat up in alarm gasping.

"Where in the-" She started to ask no one in particular until she met the eyes of a strange woman standing in front of her with purple marks on her forehead. The older woman looked down at Kagome and offers her a small smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kagome." The woman says as Kagome stands up, dusting her kimono off.

"Midoriko-sama?"

 **~~~~~~~~~~MS~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: So sorry for my lateness in updating. This summer has definitely been a busy one. I will try and work on the next chapter for What Drowning Feels Like then on this one. If you like both of my stories please follow and favorite them so you get notified when I update the stories! Thank you all of the kind reviews and support. It truly makes me want to update more often. LOVE YOU**


End file.
